1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to operate a plurality of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface system has been used that allows intuitive operations through recognition of user gestures with respect to a video image projected by a projector. Such a system uses a touch panel and a video image recognition technique to recognize a user gesture performed on a projected video image.
In “Goshiro Yamamoto, Huichuan Xu, and Kosuke Sato, “Desktop Accessing by Superimposed Silhouette of the Palm”, Interaction, 2008” (hereinbelow, referred to as Non-patent document 1), the position and movement of a user's hand is detected to project a silhouette of the user's hand onto a projected video image. Then, user gestures of “grasping” and “releasing” the hand and the positions of the hand at that time are detected to recognize an operation of moving icons projected on a desktop in response to a movement of a silhouette grasping and moving the icons. Furthermore, the moved icons are projected on a user's palm to realize intuitive operations of grasping and moving the icons.
Conventionally, there has not been established a technique that allows intuitive operations on a plurality of icons. In the case of Non-patent document 1 described above, for example, when the user desires to move a plurality of icons (objects) in random order, the user needs to repeat the movements, i.e., grasping, moving, and opening the hand.